Pacific Chaos: Red Tide (Map Game)
The year is 1953, Communism has compltely engulfed much of the Asia-Pacific. The United States, Empire of Japan, and Australia are the only nations standing in the way of a complete communist takeover. Small pockets of Anti-communist resistance has opened up lately are a fighting back. Take sides as a communist nations or an anticommunist nation or anticommunist resistance force to decide whether Communist will take over the Asia-Pacific or will the Capitalist nations prevail. Mods *WILDSTARSKAORI (Head mod) *Tao64 Playable Communist Nations & Groups Chinese Aligned Communists * People's Republic of China - AH28 * People's Republic of Laos: * Democratic Republic of Vietnam - Soviet-North Korean aligned communists * Democratic People's Republic of Korea - * People's Republic of Mongolia * Viet Minh * People's Republic of Borneo Non-aligned Communists * Socialist Republic of Myanmar - * Khmer Rouge - Wrto12 (talk) 13:37, February 13, 2016 (UTC) * People's Republic of Siam Playable Anticommunist Nations & Groups * State of Japan: NathanialPrice * Republic of Korea -Seiga * Republic of China: * Republic of the Philippines: Erizium (talk) 05:22, January 30, 2016 (UTC) * Republic of Vietnam - * Kingdom of Cambodia * Siam- * Indonesia: Bozistanball * Republic of Malaysia/Republic of Malaya:Everyone's Favorite Girl * Republic of Singapore: Great showing. B23 (talk) 10:53, February 2, 2016 (UTC) * Commonwealth of Australia:Tao64 * Commonwealth of New Zealand: NPCs * United States of America * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Multiple Player Controlled Organizations * Pacific Maritime Defense Federation (Playable for those nations who have joined this Federation; mods within this group will decide the turn) Rules *NPC's cannot launch nukes at anyone *Only mods can be NPCs *NPCs do not directly play turns, they will only have turns when requested by the playable nations *No peaceful mergers, it's an all out war. *Turns go by 3 months *The map will be updated every 2 years (8 turns) *You may only play as a terrorist group IF THEY EXISTED IN REAL LIFE. *'RNGs GOES AS FOLLOWS: EVEN NUMBERS FOR YES, ODD NUMBERS FOR NO.' Map Mapmaker: The map is to updated every 2 years (8 turns) Game 1953.0 Welcome to Pacific Chaos: Red Tide! Communism is rising rapidly in the Asia-Pacific as more and more countries fall to Communism, but there is a problem. There a two variants of Communism, Soviet and Chinese. Each countries must chose to be Capitalist or fall to either Soviet or Chinese Socialism. Who will prevail? Let's find out! The Sino Soviet Split happens. Many countries are torn in between Soviet or Chinese Socialism, others are quick to takes sides. Capitalist nations still maintain a stronghold in Asia, keeping Communism at bay...for now. Republic of Malaya: Military buildup continues. We ask the US for funding and weapons. South Korea: South Korea builds up its military. Meanwhile the Korean War continues against North Korea. '''Republic of Singapore: '''The military is built. While the military begins the defensive plan on Singapore by building fortifications. The ports are built and some more residential buildings. Category:Cold War Category:Pacific_Chaos:_Red_Tide_(Map_Game)